onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Baratie
| Conditions = | EXP = 129 | Beli = 903 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody | Stamina2 = 6 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 190 | Beli2 = 1330 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Chore Boy for a Year! | Stamina3 = 6 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 200 | Beli3 = 1400 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Cook | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Feed the Hungry! | Stamina4 = 6 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 216 | Beli4 = 1512 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Squid-face | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Foul Play Krieg | Stamina5 = 6 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 226 | Beli5 = 1582 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = Dirty Fighter | TConditions5 = Clear Chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Attack! Krieg Pirates | Stamina6 = 6 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 247 | Beli6 = 1953 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Keep Baratie Safe! | Stamina7 = 6 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 247 | Beli7 = 1841 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Pearl the Iron Wall | Stamina8 = 6 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 234 | Beli8 = 1238 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Showdown!! Fire Pearl | Stamina9 = 6 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 237 | Beli9 = 1499 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = The Old Man's Treasure | Stamina10 = 7 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 228 | Beli10 = 1435 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = Old Fart | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Repaying the Old Man | Stamina11 = 7 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 304 | Beli11 = 1968 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Merciless Man-Demon | Stamina12 = 7 | Battles12 = 5 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 302 | Beli12 = 2114 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = Man-Demon | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = The Lifesaver | Stamina13 = 7 | Battles13 = 5 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 323 | Beli13 = 2485 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = Doofus | TConditions13 = Clear Chapter | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Clash! Krieg Pirates | Stamina14 = 7 | Battles14 = 5 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 328 | Beli14 = 2408 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Rumble!! Don Krieg | Stamina15 = 9 | Battles15 = 7 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 408 | Beli15 = 2856 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Fourth All Blue | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | OtherDrops = | Location = Chapter 3 | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Baratie | Missions = Missions: Baratie }} Farming notes See Baratie section in Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap: Beginner Guide to Farming. How to beat Baratie The difficulty here is still not too problematic, but anyway, first things first: you got your Usopp, right? Evolve him to Usopp Usopp Golden Pound as soon as possible. Do not evolve him to his final form (Sogeking). Include your Usopp on all your teams. Use him when you find yourself in need of a few extra turns. Win :) *Chapters 8, 9 and 10 Pearl has a pretty high defense but only 6k. To break through high defense units, you need to hit greats or preferably perfects. You may want to bring a unit but check out whether the QCK vs STR 2x boost is worth it, given your captain's ability (in particular, neither Luffy nor Zoro will boost a QCK unit so if you have them as 2x ATK boost level, it is pointless to take a QCK unit along). *Chapter 15 The final boss Don Krieg is not that tough. He has 39,000 HP and attacks fir 1292 every three turns. He will also first strike you with poison which will do a little damage to you every turn. Once at <50%, he will buff his defense for 5 turns, and under <20% he will bind a random unit for 2 turns (could be a bit problematic if he hits one of your captains, as a bind will turn off their passive abilities like ATK boosts too!). You probably want to use your Usopp before he is at <20% mark, then finish him off before he recovers. If you have GPU, the 3 turns he gives you should be enough. Category:East Blue